


An Unexpected Paraffle

by Katarina



Category: The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-05
Updated: 2012-10-05
Packaged: 2017-11-15 17:30:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/529785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katarina/pseuds/Katarina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Half a dozen dwarves strode into the clearing where the Company had camped, then stopped in shock. “Gandalf? What are you doing!?”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unexpected Paraffle

Half a dozen dwarves strode into the clearing where the Company had camped, then stopped in shock. “Gandalf? What are you doing!?”

“I would never have believed this, if I hadn’t seen it,” one of them murmured.

“What does it look like I’m doing? I’m obviously not standing on my head!”

“Well, um, by the looks of it, I would say that you were dancing with Bilbo,” Balin finally stuttered.

“Couldn’t believe your eyes, eh?” Thorin put in from where he was watching by the fire.

“It’s just not something I would have expected to see,” Balin retorted.

“What is so unbelievable?” Bilbo spoke up, stepping away from the wizard. “I was just teaching Gandalf the Springle-ring. He picked it up quite fast, but I did have to watch my poor toes.”

“I bet Fili that Bombur would dance worse than Gandalf, and so far that is looking to be correct,” Thorin said smugly.

Fili defended his investment: “Bombur’s not that bad, and he’s fat enough that he wouldn’t be able to get close enough to Bilbo to trample his toes.”

“Wait, do you mind explaining what is going on around here?” Balin finally exclaimed, recovering from his surprise, and moving further into the clearing. “We leave for fifteen minutes to gather more firewood, and when we return we find Gandalf and Bilbo cavorting around, and the rest of you sitting and watching like nothing about this is unusual!”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in about half an hour, just for fun. I thought the idea was cracky, but it turned out pretty much in character. :)
> 
> For your information: paraffle means "ostentatious display; a flourish".


End file.
